


The Meaning To Our Name

by grailsoracle



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Batfamily, Bisexual Jason Todd, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Dick Grayson is a good big brother, F/M, Thomas Wayne is alive, Thomas misses Martha, Well he tries to be, the Wayne Family needs therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-04 04:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17297513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grailsoracle/pseuds/grailsoracle
Summary: It's been a couple of weeks since Thomas has been trying to get used to this new timeline. A timeline where he is already dead. A place where he is nothing but a paradox. It's scary being in a place where he does not belong, but being able to see his son, that may be the only pro to this entire situation.An alternate ending continuation to what happened in “The Button” storyline.Thomas Wayne gets pulled into the main timeline.





	1. Patience Is Wearing Thin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof so this is my first fic on here so my bad at the spelling mistakes since I haven’t bothered to edit this or get someone to edit it for me.
> 
> The timeline is kinda everywhere in here but it’s set up in Rebirth so I hope that helps.
> 
> Also I am terrible at writing stuff that somewhat makes sense and definitely terrible at writing beginnings so bare with me okay.

Ra's Al Ghul was not a good grandfather. He was an immortal mad man who never cared much about his family, only decided when they bothered to come in between him and his goal he would acknowledge them. Damian knew if he ever set foot in any League territory he'd be executed.

Pennyworth was the opposite. He was a kind man who acted more like a father then his actual father. He would protect Damian and any of his brothers without a second thought. He was someone Damian looked up to, who he thought a grandfather should be.

It has only been a few short hours since Damian had learned of his other grandfathers return. Apparently he has been in the manor for two weeks while Damian was with the Teen Titans. Ne wasn’t surprised but disappointed his father hadn't bothered to call him with the news.

Damian sat crosslegged on the floor, right beside the library windows, watching his grandfather from indoors. The man was near the garden, his hands tracing the angel statue that sat in the middle of the garden.

"Damian."

Damian didn't need to look to know it was his father who walked in. Instead of acknowledging his fathers presence he continued to stare outside. He heard his father sigh.

“Damian I know you are mad that I didn't tell you. Any of you. But you must understand this is new for him, he needs time to adjust before I introduce you kids to him." Brue kneeled next to Damian, following his vision to the outdoors.

"... It feels odd." Damian admits, pushing past his stubbornness. "I've heard you speak about him... but now that he's here it's almost like he's a- a-"

"... A stranger?" Bruce finished.

Damian nodded. He's heard his father speak of the man standing in the garden so much that it was almost like he knew the man personally. Now that the same man is in their lives now, it's almost like a stranger or a ghost walked in. "He will be different. Different from when you knew him too."

Bruce stayed silent for a moment. "... Yes. From the timeline he came from, a lot had happened."

Damian stood up, brushing off any cat hairs that were on his clothes. "I'd like to meet him now."

"Damian-"

"I understand you want to wait, but I think we've waited long enough." Damian smiled at his father while he begun his journey out the room. Before he could even make it to the door Bruce held his shoulder keeping him from going.

"Damian wait, think about this for a second."

"But I have. Why can't you see that I want to meet my grandfather!" Damian snapped, stepping back so he would lose his fathers touch. "Please Father, I beg you. I am not one for begging and you know this. Please."

Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose as a headache started to form. "Son listen to me, maybe in a few days-"

"You must be joking." Damian didn't give his father a chance to speak as he was already on his way out of the library.

___________

 

Thomas gazed at the flower bed with a sad expression. The flowers planted there were still Martha's favourite. Tulips. He assumed Alfred keeps planting them for her. He's glad the man replants them, no matter what the reason.

It's been a couple of weeks since Thomas has been trying to get used to this new timeline. A timeline where he is already dead. A place where he is nothing but a paradox. It's scary being in a place where he does not belong, but being able to see his son, that may be the only pro to this whole situation.

Thomas walked up to a statue of an angel sitting right in the middle of the garden. He stared at it for what felt like hours. He remembered when Martha would complain about how out of place it seems, it's in the middle of the garden it should be taken away.

" _Thomas_ _you_ _must_ _be_ _kidding_ _me_ \- _are_ _you_ _laughing_ _at_ _me_. _You_ _are_ _truly_ _something_ _special_ _Thomas_ _Wayne_. _Remind_ _me_ _why_ _I_ _married_ _someone_ _with_ _such_ _foul_ _tastes_. _Stop_ \- _stop_ _with_ _the_ _laughing_!"

He smiled. Martha was a gorgeous smart woman who liked things a certain way. It suddenly hit him for the fourth time that day that Martha is no longer Here. His Martha died at the hands of insanity itself. He suddenly feels his legs shake. He went over to the stone bench across the garden, quickly sitting on it before he collapsed.

"Hello."

Thomas quickly moved his gaze over to see a girl with short black hair standing a few metres away from him. He was too busy with his own mind to notice her on her way here. His gaze went to to her arms, he noticed she held a journal. It was in that moment it hit him. "You are one of Bruce's kids."

His son had told him that he had a grandson back in his timeline, it wasn't until he made it to this one he was told he actually had more than one. The girl nodded her head and gave the man probably the softest smile he's ever seen.

"You are his father." She moved towards him, held her free hand out to introduce herself. "Cassandra."

Thomas shook her hand. "Thomas. I'm glad to meet you Cassandra." Thomas moved a few inches from his current spot on the bench to make room for Cass. She sat down next to him, opening her journal grabbing a pen from the back pocket of her jeans. He looked to see what she had written, only noticing it was just serval words repeated after another. "I hope you don't mind but I was wondering if you could tell me what your writing?"

Thomas watched as the girl looked up at him. She looked almost excited. "I'm trying to write. Better. Write better."

“Why? If you don't mind me asking." The girl looked back at the paper, what almost seemed like sadness in her eyes.

"I can't write good. I wasn't allowed to when I was young. Not even speaking. So I'm learning now, to be better after Barbara taught me."

Thomas felt saddened at Cass's choice of words. What person deprives their child from something so necessary in life. He remembers then Bruce told him most of the children are adopted, he assumes she is among that bunch.

"Can you help me?" She smiled as she spoke, Thomas felt like he had no choice. He knew his heart would break if he said no to a girl with an innocent smile like hers.

"Sure. What words are you having trouble with?"

___________

 

Damian sat frustrated on his bed, angrily watching a gruesome anime on his laptop to let go of some of his emotion. It has gotten dark since Damian's recent outburst with his father happened. He just couldn't believe the man is still not allowing him to meet his grandfather. His fathers father. His doctor grandfather. He's not allowed to meet the man his father always idolized.

"Screw everything." Damian huffed as he fell on his back on the surface of his bed. As screams were coming from his device Damian stared at the ceiling, thinking of all the reasons why he hasn't been allowed to meet Thomas yet. Is it because of his lineage? Or how he speaks? His personality? Is it because of the prank he pulled on Drake last week? It's not his fault that Timmothy is easy to play around with. He should be more careful where he puts his mask anyway. Maybe that is the reason.

Without hesitation Damian gets up and shuts off his computer. He jumps off his bed, matching his way at least three rooms down the hall. Once making it to his destination he knocks very hard on the wooden door. When he didn't get an answer Damian decided to opened it and march in. Tim was in nothing other than his usual home attire which were sweats and a oversized black and red superman shirt.

"Damian? The fuck are you-"

"Shut up Drake. Because of you Father isn't letting me meet my grandfather!" Damian spoke with rage.

"Okay what? Uh, I don't think that's the reason-"

"What other reason could there possibly be other than what I did to you last Tuesday."

Tim grew irritated. "Yeah thanks for that. You bolted to your Teen Titans before I got the chance to thank you for having that mask stuck to my face for three days. Thanks _bro_."

The two became silent for a moment till Tim sighed, rubbing his forehead from a headache about to form. "Look I'm working on a case so remind me to get a lock on my door, second, if it makes you feel any better Bruce isn't allowing me to see Doctor Thomas either and I've been home for a few days. Now please get the fuck out of my room."

"Idiot." Damian growled as he left the room. Once he stepped out of Tim's room the door slammed behind him not a second later.

Damian let out a frustrated whine, looking over to his left to see Alfred standing a few feet away from him with a tray in his hands. "Hopefully nothing is broken young sir."

"Everything is alright Pennyworth. Is it already that late?"

Alfred nodded. "Yes Master Damian. It is nearing eleven, one last cup of tea before you go to bed."

"Father still isn't letting me go on patrol?" Damian felt as if he had been carrying weight on his shoulders as he walked closer to the man.

"After that stunt you pulled he will not." Alfred spoke. "Hurry now, it is a school night."

"T-t." Damian continued to his room with Alfred right behind him.

___________

 

"I heard you've met Cass." Bruce spoke as he walked into his fathers study.

Thomas was seated at his desk, a picture of Martha in his hands. "She is a wonderful young woman. Reminded me of Martha."

Bruce frowned. "Mom was a smart woman. I can see the resemblance you see with Cass. They both share a good heart."

Thomas nodded, placing the picture back on his desk. The older man sighed, getting up from his seat. "I think I need some sleep, but before I go I must ask you something Bruce."

"Anything."

"When will I be able to meet the rest of your children? I've met your daughter, I'd love to meet your sons. I hear from Alfred you haven't let them come near me."

Bruce stayed silent. He couldn't think of the any proper way how to tell his father he thought neither of them were ready for this. Himself and his father. "... I just thought you needed some time. To adjust to all the change surrounding you."

Thomas smiled. "And I thank you for that son, but I do feel it is time. From all the yelling I hear, I believe one of your sons have become very impatient." Bruce lets out a little laugh. "That is most likely Damian. He is very eager to meet you. His grandfather on his mothers side isn't a good man. Damian really needs this to work."

Thomas stayed silent.

Bruce felt the air tense. He regretted his choice of words after he spoke them. After the sixty second mark Bruce spoke. "How about a family dinner tomorrow night. I will invite the family to come over tomorrow, so you can have the chance to meet the rest of them. Sadly I must go, it's time for patrol."

Thomas forced a smile. "Alright."

As Bruce left Thomas felt his chest tighten. Every night ever since his arrival he just wants to get Bruce out of that cowel. Sadly if he’s anything like his mother he knows his boy is stubborn.

After five minutes of standing around Thomas started to walk down the halls. He noticed on his way to his room the countless photos on the wall. Many full of bright and happy children. He wonders what they look like now. If Bruce raised them right. 

He stops near his bedroom. The photos end around there, the last one happened to be the last family photo that was painted before the alley happened. He stared at his wife for so long it started to hurt.

”I can’t do this without you.”

Every little thing is getting harder and harder by the second. Every time he’s reminded Martha isn’t here to meet their adult son and their many grandchildren it hurts more. Everything just hurts.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that wasn’t too bad.


	2. Maybe I’m Overreacting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rushed near the end cause I wanted to get this chapter out so sorry if things seem a bit too quick.
> 
> Again this is not edited and I suck at grammar so again sorry about the mistakes. Also I barley understand the format on this site so if things look confusing is because I’m still getting used to it.

_Martha Wayne touched the hearts of everyone she's ever met, whether it be either good or bad. She would try her best to make sure you weren't the odd one out at a party. She tried to make everyone laugh at least once._

_Thomas remembered when he first laid eyes on her. He had just turned twenty-three, his mother wanted to throw a large celebration for him. He remembered all the women that lined up to come flirt with him or try to feel him. It wasn't until he tried to run away from the crowd of women he bumped into a waiter sending champagne all over the floor when he met her._

_She was caught in the crossfire, small shards of broken glass had cut her ankles. Thomas panicked when Martha cried, out of panic he quickly moved to her side, picking her up like a bride and hurrying them out of the ballroom._

_He tried his best to clean her cuts, without much resources around and a missing first aid kit there wasn't much he could do. She soon started to laugh at his awkwardness. It was when he saw her smile he knew it, he knew he had to marry that woman._

_Thomas grew a pained smile from the memory. It had been so long since he had seen her happy, since he had seen her beautiful smile, not the crazy ones he saw all over the news._

_"I'm so sorry."_

_It was the only way Thomas thought he could have closure. To burry Martha right next to Bruce. It felt right yet so wrong to do so. On one hand he's reuniting his dead wife and son together, on another hand he just buried a psychopathic murderer right next to his dead eight year old son._

_Thomas stood in front of the newly created grave. Bottle of his finest scotch in one hand and in the other a folded up family photo, the last one they ever took together._

_"They're coming for me Martha." Thomas spoke, his voice shaking. "I will finally see you smile again. I will get to see our boy again. We'll be together. After the Amazons finish their job."_

_It wasn't a few weeks after the rebel fight when Thomas heard whispers of his soon to be demises. That the King Of Atlantis and the Queen Of New Themiscrya ordered for his execution. It could only be a matter of days till they figured out where he lived._

" _I_ _promise_ _the_ _both_ _of_ _you_." _He_ _paused_ _to_ _take_ _a_ _long_ _gulp_ _from_   _the_ _bottle_ _held in_   _his_ _hand_ _. ".._. _I_ _promise_ _you_ _I'm_ _going_ _out_ _with_ _a_ _bang_."

____________

 

Tim couldn't believe he volunteered to be part of this crazy family all those years ago. If he ever could he would write a letter to his thirteen year old self saying "run, you think you want to be Robin, don't do it, it gets too crowded." God he wished he could. 

"I try I really do, but I have this one question and it is, what the absolute fuck are you doing?" Tim came to the roof to calm down, to get some fresh air, not to see Damian perched up like a vulture probably stalking Doctor Wayne like usual.

"Why does Cain get to spend time with him and I do not. Why is she so special." Damian growled his last sentence.

Tim walked over to Damian, crouching down next to him. He couldn't help but laugh. "Your starting to sound like a jealous girlfriend plotting her revenge." 

"T-t." 

Tim followed Damian's gaze to the ground where Doctor Wayne and Cass sat at the picnic table, not far from the back entrance of the manor. He wouldn't admit it but it did hurt a little that he wasn't included wheb it came to Doctor Wayne, but yet Cass was. Bruce can most of the time fuck himself.

"Drake your breathing is irritating me." Damian growls.

"I kinda need to breath you stalker."

"I am not a stalker."

"You are perched up on the roof watching Cass and Doctor Wayne doing whatever they are doing for... how long have you been up here?"

"One hour." 

"See." 

"I will not hesitate to throw you off this roof. I know I will enjoy it." Damian growled, throwing Tim a murderess glare. 

____________

 

It has been awhile since Dick set foot in the Manor, probably since Christmas. Blüdheaven seemed to get worse by the week meaning all his time was spent doing work. The only spare time he has is usually dedicated to Barbara. Damian has called several times for him to come back for supper, so had Tim and Alfred. He didn't expect a frantic Bruce to call him about him bringing his dead father who isn't dead from another timeline to theirs. 

"Good to see you've arrived safely Master Richard." Alfred greeted, taking Dick's bag from him. Dick didn't refuse knowing he couldn't say no to the man.

"Thanks Alfred. Where's Bruce?"

The older man sighed. "Master Wayne is in the Bat-Cave sir, he hasn't been out of there since his patrol ended last night. Shall I bring your items to your room?"

Dick nodded. "Yeah, thanks Alfred. Uh, by any chance is you know who down there?"

Alfred laughed. "He is outside with Miss Cassandra. You have nothing to worry about." 

Dick gave Alfred one last smile before he head off to the Bat-Cave. For a second he was worried he was about to meet Mr. Wayne without having time to process the whole situation. Thinking of it wasn't helping his current panicked mind.

When he arrived at the Cave he went over to the Bat-Computer where Bruce was seated, still in his gear. From what he takes from the screen, Bruce was looking for Red Hood's current location.

"Glad to you Dick." Bruce stayed still, eyed glued to the screen in front of him.

 "Diddo." Dick frowned at the pictures appearing on the screen. "You know, maybe there's a reason why you can't find him."

Bruce clenched his jaw. "I know. You can't blame me for trying."

"Then maybe you shouldn't have hurt him." Dick held back his smirk when Bruce fired a quick glare towards him. 

Bruce sighed, relaxing himself as he focused his attention back on the screen. "Can we not fight. I'd rather get through the evening in one piece." 

"I didn't want to fight. I just wanted to remind you why Jason is avoiding you." In recent times everyone (minus Damian) haven't been happy with Bruce. The way he handled his emotions after being left at the altar by Selina, he hurt his family in a way Dick believes Bruce doesn't bother to understand. "Have you tried Batwoman?"

"Yes." Bruce clicked on a filed which led to camera footage of the two red bats fighting a group of criminals in Appleton from a few weeks ago. "Kate said that she hasn't spoken to Jason since they parted ways."

"That sucks. Tried anything else?"

"Can't think of anything else to try."

Dick was failing at trying to hide his smile. The great legendary Batman can't think of another option. Well that's just too funny for him. "I can call Babs, see what she can do." 

Bruce stayed silent or a few seconds. The man looked nervous. "I never congratulated you and Barbara." 

Dick blushed, his gaze going down to the ring on his finger. "Oh yeah. Um..." Dick's voice shook as he spoke, still full of wedding adrenaline. "Yeah, when we heard what happened with your wedding we decided not to wait. We eloped and here we are."

The cave's atmosphere became awkward. Dick should've seen this coming, he's the fucking Batman of course he should've seen this coming sooner than he wanted. Bruce and Selina didn't work out, Barbara and Dick weren't going to wait and watch their relationship fall apart.

"Is everything alright?"

Both men were startled at the voice. Dick wasn't prepared when he spun around, facing Mr. Wayne was probably his biggest fear at the very moment.

The man stood a few feet away from them. Dick froze, his eyes too open for his liking while he stared at the man in front of them. "Holy Batmen."

 "Dick, I'd like you to meet my father. Dad this is Dick Grayson, my eldest." Bruce sounded disappointed from his blab, he hopes Bruce doesn't expect too much from him considering he is not thinking properly at the moment. 

Dick tried his best to soften his face, bring his hand towards the man so he could shake it. "Uh hi. I've heard a lot of stories. Um, your son is a furry-" 

"Dick!" 

"Yeah I'm going to leave. Nice meeting you Mr. Wayne. Bruce I'm going to panic and call Barbara, see you in a bit." Dick was out of there in under twenty seconds. 

____________

  

Jason hissed at the needle and thread he poked and pulled through his skin. It was a mistake to go in alone. His original plan was for him to go in and check out one of the little branches of this drug cartel calling themselves The Underlife, so he could take them down when their next shipment arrived. It was going to stay that way until he saw the kids in there. Gunna be sold for dumb cash, he didn't have a choice if it meant saving those kids without them getting caught in all the chaos. 

Once he knew they were safe he had to rush himself back to his motel room. He didn't realize it before but one of the goons had a bunch of knives he liked to throw at Jason's side, he enjoyed killing that goon the most.

When he finally tied the knot of the thread he cried out in relief. He misses the time where he would go to Doctor Thompkins free clinic and have her fix up all his cuts. He hates working outside of Gotham. 

He tensed when he realized the motel rooms landline was ringing. He struggled his way out of the bathroom. He was confused but picked up the phone anyways. "Yello?" 

"Jason it's Barbara."

Jason laughed. Of course she'd find a way to contact him. "Um, yeah hi. How'd you find me and why?"

"A magician never reveals their secret, and Dick called me to contact you. Something big is going on at the manor and you're needed."

Jason huffed. _You've_ _got_ _to_ _be_ _kidding_ _me_. "I'm not a part of that family anymore, not since- forget it I'm not coming and there's nothing you can do or say that will even make me consider-" Jason lost his sentence when there was a loud knock on the door.

"By the way Spoiler is here to pick you up. I know you Jason, see you at the manor." Barbara mentioned before she hung up. 

Jason glared at the door for a minute hoping Steph will eventually lose hope of him coming out, that was till she begun to sing a very extra cover of Toxic by Britney Spears. Jason's eyes twitched.

"Baby can't you see! I'm calling! A guy like you should wear a warning!"

While he continued to hear Steph sing as loud as she could he grabbed every single of his item of his as fast as he could just so he could get Steph to shut up. All he wanted was to finish this case without being disturbed, was that too much to ask. 

"Oh the taste of your lips I'm on a ride-"

He swung open the door, giving Spoiler his best death glare. "Shut the fuck up and let's go."

She laughed. "I love how much you hate that song. Even though I don't know why, it's still great."

Jason sighed. "Before Oracle hung up on me she never mentioned why I have to go back to Gotham when the Bat himself told me to stay away."

Steph walked over to him, grabbing his arm to pull him to the black van she drove here with. "Because your grandpa has returned from the grave to haunt you." 

"Wait? My what now?"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So updates will most likely be slow since I’m busy with school and brainstorming.


	3. Nothing is Fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas remembers old times. Damian cannot hold in his anger. Jason doesn’t want to be here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I’m kinda just winging it at this point. Since I’m still trying to figure out the plot I’m first trying to get the family to know each other first then I will start putting more plot in it.

" _Jim Gordon is alive, and he has a daughter?" Thomas couldn't believe it. He found Jim with his throat sliced open, he found his best friend's body. The thought hadn't crossed Thomas' mind that Jim could be alive here. And now he finds out that this Jim had a daughter. He remembers all the times Jim, his Jim, would talk about how he never had time for kids. But he always did want them._

_"And a Son." Bruce said. He pressed a button of the Bat-computer, profiles of each Gordon popping up on the big screen. "Barbara and James jr. Gordon."_

_Thomas would laugh at Jim's attempt at original names for his children if he wasn't shocked from what he read. James Jr. a psychopath killer, currently in Arkham Asylum. And Barbara Gordon..._

_"She was the... Batgirl? At seventeen." Thomas held back a growl as he read out loud. He knew his son trained some children to become his soldiers. He doesn't like it, hates it much more that his son does it. Now he finds out he did that with Jim's daughter, that makes him more furious. "What did it cost her?"_

_"What?"_

_Thomas glared at the screen in front of him, refusing to look at his son. "In this life children always suffer from our actions. What happened to her?"_

_When Thomas finally made eye contact with Bruce he noticed the guilt in his sons eyes. "She lost her legs. The Joker shot her, he wanted to hurt the Gordon's. Make Commissioner Gordon go insane."_

_Thomas froze at the name. Joker? Not possible, unless there's another woman here that has the name. Was it someone Bruce loved? Someone he couldn't save? He couldn't save Martha, did his son suffer the same?_

_"Is everything alright dad?"_

_Thomas winced. "I'm sorry. You mentioned a Joker."_

_Bruce froze for a moment, going back to the computer, bringing up the Jokers file. Thomas was shocked to see that it was a man. Is there something Bruce wanted to tell him or is he just overthinking things. This Jokers identity is unknown. Accountable for so many kills that no one could keep track._

_"Did Joker exist in your timeline?"_

_Thomas kept silent. How do you tell your son that his mother went crazy and killed countless of people, countless of children in the name of her child. In the name of Martha's son._

_"...No."_

____________

  

Thomas often wandered the halls of the manor when he had nothing to do, which was most of the time. With Bruce refusing to let him meet his sons and Bruce always going off into the cave to finish whatever case he's on, he's been quite alone. There is Cassandra but the girl is mostly out with this timelines version of Oracle. He wonders if it is the same woman, or man as this timeline likes to switch things up.

He neared the hall where the spare bedrooms are located. He only guessed that Bruce gave the rooms to his children. He knew he was proven right when he heard a loud thump two doors down.

"Fuck you... you, you stupid laptop!"

Definitely a teenager. He walks towards the yell came from, didn't hesitate to look in the room. First he noticed the dead laptop on the carpeted floor, moving up he saw that the boy who was the cause of the noise laid on his bed staring at his ceiling. He looked about seventeen.

"Is everything alright?" Thomas should've kept quiet, to not go against his sons wishes. But damn his curiosity for getting the best of him.

The boy barley moved, he stayed still on his bed. Thomas took this as his chance to walk in. It was then when the boy looked at him he realized. His mouth gapped and his eyes went wide. "Oh. I'm sorry I didn't know it was you. I thought you were Bruce, the two of you kinda have the same voice and it's become a habit for me to just avoid him when he comes asking for something."

Finally having the boy speak was when Thomas suddenly realized that this was Jack Drake's boy. He knew Jack and Janet Drake from his timeline. He once saved the boy from Martha's madness. "Your Timothy."

Tim sat up from his spot, quickly moving to stand so he could properly shake Thomas' hand. "Yeah. Call me Tim though. So your Doctor Wayne."

"No one has called me Doctor in a long time. I knew your parents." He shook the boys hand.

Tim looked spooked from his words. "Wait what? But they were like, the same age as Bruce." A second later, Tim realized. "Oh! I keep on forgetting you weren't resurrected. You knew my parents from your timeline, or from what Bart calls it, Flashpoint."

"Yes." Everything just come back to him. It was almost ten years ago as Batman when the Drake boy was taken by the Joker. After he saved Timothy from Martha's madness he was afraid she'd go after the boy. Knowing that Janet and Jack were busy people he offered to watch Timothy. He saw that kids first spelling B award. He was also there for the Drake murder when the boy turned fifteen, leaving the newly orphaned boy in a comatose state.

"By any chance did you meet me. Or a version of me!" Tim was excited.

"I did know you son. Would you like to know about that version of you?"

Tim didn't hesitate to answer. "Please, Doctor Wayne. And don't forget the small details."

____________

 

Damian hated the feeling of being nervous. It was about ten minutes till dinner will begin and all he feels is constant anxiety. Finally he will meet his grandfather and prove his worth to him. He has to or else all this fuss will have been for nothing.

He's been seated at the dining table for the past few minutes after he helped Pennyworth with setting up the table, the older man insisted on bringing the food over himself.

It wasn't long till Cain had joined the room, a minute later so did Richard who decided it was best to attack him with unwanted hugs and kisses. Then father had joined. That only left that imbecile Drake and his grandfather- no.

"What the hell!" Damian shot out of his seat, glaring at Drake who seconds before was talking to his grandfather with joy? Joy! Drake will die tonight if Damian is quick about it.

"Language." Damian ignored his father and continued to yell at Drake who was currently trying to stifle his laugh.

"So first Cain and now Drake! You must be joking! Why do they get to know my grandfather before me!" Damian looked at his father looking for an explanation, but only found a small spec of disappointment. Damian looked away and finally, after all that awful waiting he finally gets to see him up close. He's much older than the photos, more scarred.

"And you must be Damian." There was amusement to his voice that almost made Damian growl. He should not be amusing.

His grandfather stood across from him. His anxiety rising as he figures out words to say. "...And you are my grandfather." Damian started. "I hope you forgive me for my outburst, it's just a shame that Cassandra and Timothy were able to meet you before me."

Richard moved uncomfortably in his spot. "Heh, um actually Damian-"

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!"

"Damian!" His father shouted. "Watch your language."

The room had gone into an awkward silence as Damian begun to glare at everyone who dared to make any sort of eye contact with him. The silence didn't last long as his grandfather bursted out laughing.

Damian stopped glaring at the others, and instead a look of shock appeared on his face, along with everyone else. Nobody but Todd was usually the one who dared to laugh when he was angry.

“My apologies.” His grandfather wiped away a tear from his eye. “It’s just... it’s been so long since I was at a family dinner like this.” The sadness in his eyes didn’t go unnoticed. Everyone stayed quiet including Damian as his grandfather sat down, next to his father.

His grandfather looked at his son with a smile. “You remember when you were young and you would always get into politics with your Uncle Jacob.”

“How could I forget.” Damian’s father returned the smile. “He assumed all Wayne’s are natural idiots. I remember his shock when I won the debate.”

“Wait.” Drake spoke, bringing the attention to him. “Are you guys talking about Jacob Kane?”

“You know him?” His grandfather asked. Damian watched as half the room tensed. Who could possibly forget that side of the family.

“Oh I got a story for you Doctor Wayne.” Drake smiled brightly.

____________

  

"I don't want to be here." Jason grumbled as he got out of the van. God damn Barbara and her tactics. Next time he'll just shoot Steph. She deserves it anyways for singing almost every pop song she knows he hates with a fiery passion.

"Well ha. Good luck in there pal, your gunna need it." Steph said as she restarted the car.

"Wait your not coming in?" Oh no. This isn't good. Jason already knew he was going to be forced to sit with the entire Bat-clan and he accepted that after the fourth hour, he liked Barbara, Cass and Steph the most out of everyone. He isn't going to make it with only the family and one Batgirl. His fucking family. "God Steph. Why?"

"Hey my dude I don't make the rules. But if you are bored and want to get out of the manor you can come to the Clock-Tower. It's Batgirl fun night... minus one batgirl and plus someone who isn’t a batgirl." Steph replaces her joyful look with a more serious one. "Plus I know you don't want to be in there, you have every right to hate it. Don't go easy on him, kay."

"Yeah yeah." Jason growled which made Steph laugh as she started to drive away.

Jason let out a slow sigh. He turned around and to stare at the manor. Without Steph's constant annoyance he only now realizes how scared he is, how much the scar near his neck itches. The doors open before Jason even thought about taking the first step up the front door stairs. Alfred stood by the door with the kindest smile he's ever seen on anybody.

"It's good to see you Master Jason."

Jason didn't reply, he knew it hurt the old man he didn't say anything back. Sometimes his actions make him realize why he really hates himself. The air felt more heavier with each step he took up the stairs. His duffle bag starting to hurt his shoulder. He doesn't want to be here. Not at all. Fuck Barbara and her fucking plans. Fuck this family.

"Let me take your bag to your room sir, everyone else is waiting for you in the dining room."

Jason shook his head. "Nah I got it." His choice didn't last long as he didn't have the heart to stop Alfred from taking his bag.

Alfred gave him a sad but loving look. "I'm glad to see you are healthy. I hope tomorrow we could catch up over some tea after lunch. I'd like to know what you've been up to."

Jason nodded. "Uh yeah, me too. I'll um, I'll see you later." Jason really didn't like this. Talking awkwardly with Alfred is something new for him.

He followed Alfred's directions and made his way to the dining room. Maybe if he left now no one would know he was here. Jason wants to hide as the voices become clearer. It was too late for him to back out once he stepped in the room, gaining everyone's attention.

"Jason." Dick was the first to get up and greet him with an overly friendly hug. "I missed you."

Jason didn't hug back. He was currently trying to hold himself back from making a mistake, it didn't help with a certain someone staring at him. Dick noticed how uncomfortable Jason was. He moved his arms from the younger man, taking a step back.

"Why don't you sit down." He heard Tim's voice next, he didn't look at him though, instead he made eye contact with non other than Bruce fucking Wayne, who looked guilty as fuck. Good.

"Yeah um..." Maybe he should just sit down. Nothing bad will happen, there aren't any baterangs or any other bat weapon here that he knows of. He should feel a little safer. Why doesn't he feel safe?

"Jason." His attention went over to Cass who was sitting there, waiting for him to take the empty seat next to her.

No he can’t do this. "I'm sorry." He mumbled before he turned around, leaving the room and almost sprinted towards the backdoor. 

This was definitely a bad idea.

 

 


End file.
